Glass hearts: A Breaking Bad love story
by Cherno Alpha Russia
Summary: Nikki is the one of the only female drug dealer in New Mexico, and she doesn't rely on anyone to help her. However, when she is beaten almost to death by an disatisfied customer, Tuco takes her under his wing and a complex relationship begins. AU all characters are still alive Tuco/OC Jesse/OC Walt Jr/OC R
1. Chapter 1

"Send him in." Nikki said for the fourth time today. She sat back in her not very comfortable chair as a skinny, dirty looking, twenty something guy came in to the room. She soon realised it was Skinny Pete, her least favorite customer, but she put on a brave face and took it.

"Hi Skinny Pete." She greeted, trying as hard as she could to keep the annoyance out of her voice. Great, she thought, now I have to deal with him. The reek of alcohol filled the room as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"Hey darlin, I got some pretty good meth for ya, wanna see it." He slurred as he pulled a medium sized quantity out of his jacket pocket and slammed it on the table.

"Ok, let me see it." Nikki replied as he slid the meth over.

Tuco was walking home from his "drug castle" to his real home 3 blocks away. The cold night air pierced his skin as he walked faster to try and get home quicker. His mind started to cloud up, so he stopped by Les Pollos Hermanos to clear his mind. He walked up to the counter and was approached by a flamboyant teenage boy.

"Hey there, welcome to Les Pollos Hermanos, what can I get you?" He asked as Tuco looked at his options until he finally decided, but was cut off when Gus called out.

"Marty, get the hell back here and fix the deep fryer, it's broken AGAIN!" He yelled

"By the way, Maya, get your ass behind that counter and serve your customer NOW! God you people are useless!"

Maya made her way to the counter and rolled her eyes at Gus's constant complaining. She was Tuco's second cousin, but she never got into the meth business like everyone else, she just layed low. She had bright caramel brown eyes and a sweet smile.

"Hey cuz what's up?" She asked casually, leaning on the counter

"Not much." Tuco replied

"I'm not at much either, by the way can I take your order?" She asked in a happyish monotone like all the other clones (AKA employees) did.

"Yeah, I'd like a 4 piece meal and a Pepsi." He said, looking at the overhead menu.

Maya dropped the monotone voice and her natural smile returned.

"Ok, coming right up, cuz!" She cheered as she waltzed to the back room.  
_

Nikki picked up a clump of crystal and held it to her nose cautiously, examining its cloudy appearance. She usually didn't like cloudy meth, but this time it could be different, Pete promised. She took a deep breath and snorted it. Suddenly, a horrified look flew across her face as she snorted the horrible thing back out. It was the worst quality meth she had ever snorted. Skinny just looked at her in concern.

"Hey baby, you ok?" He asked curiously, obviously knowing what was wrong. Nikki decided to tell him upfront that his meth was just TERRIBLE!

"You know what Skinny?" She began "That is the worst meth I ever snorted, it's cloudy, damp, and it dosen't even deserve $5 from me!"

"Bu-but the weight, it's at least 2 pounds of-" Pete was cut off by pissed off Nikki.

"Listen Skinny, I don't care how much it weighs, if it's poor quality, you don't get no money."

"That's not fair, I spent all night making that!" He whined as he got up, hoping that she would stand down. Then he snatched Nikki's gun from her and shot the lock on the safe, then he pulled at least $100,000 from the safe, Nikki was horrified, no one ever stole like that before.

"Stop him!" Cried Nikki to her bodyguards as he booted it for the door, and they tackled him at full force, making him yell in pain. As he was pinned on the ground, Nikki walked over to him.

"No one ever steals from me, especially not you." She growled as she picked him up and threw him out of her not that high window and he hit the hood of a car with a BANG!  
As Nikki picked up the money that was on the floor, she thought about the words she said before: No one steals from me, especially not you.

A/N: So how do you like it? I'm also in the process of writing Breaking Bad goes to Universal Studios Chapters 4-7  
And more! So stay tuned!  
Yours not so truly, Cherno :)


	2. Chapter 2

Glass hearts ch 2

The next half hour seemed to drag on for Tuco as he waited for his food in the dimly lit, but fairly clean restaurant. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours until that fabled bell would ring and he would get his overfried, but tasty chicken. Suddenly, after what seemed like forever, Maya tapped a delicate, manicured finger on the top of the bell and let the sound of ringing fill the room.

"Order 0131, 6 piece chicken and fries!" Maya called out as Tuco finally stood up from the messy, dusty table and made his way to the counter. She pushed the bag across the table and he caught it, his tense and tough gaze never leaving hers.

"Thanks." Tuco mumbled as he walked away, but the was stopped abruptly by Maya

"Tuco, wait! I need to give you something!" Cried Maya. Tuco hoped it was important, for he had to sneak home before his miserable, boozed up girlfriend, Cindy caught him. She said if she caught him, she would break up with him, and take all his stuff, including his drug money and his weapons.

"What is it Maya?" She looked around to make sure no one was watching and handed him at least $6500 and a loaded 10mm pistol

"Oh my god."  
_

~The sun was burning on Lauren as she, Walt and Jesse were standing in an abandoned car parking lot, selling meth to Tuco, the most dangerous dealer in Albuquerque. Tuco was high of of the "blue" and he seemed to be enjoying it, with his ear shattering howling and his uncontrollable laughing. It sounded almost like nails on a chalkboard as he continued with his high like it was nothing. Suddenly his fun was ruined when one of his dumb henchmen decided to make a stupid remark.

"Now you three, remember who you're working for." Tuco stopped right in his tracks and glared in his direction.

"So, you're saying they're stupid?" Asked Tuco. Lauren's stomach lurched as she heard that, anyone who said something stupid around Tuco would probably either get killed or get the shit beaten out of them. The henchman shook his head in denial as Tuco came closer to him. He could see that Tuco's eyes were bloodshot and his breath smelled like drugs.

"No not at all, what are you talking about?" Tuco was taken aback by his henchman's answer and realized something had to be done about it.

"So..so you're saying that I'm stupid?" He asked cautiously. When his henchman didn't answer, Tuco's rage started to bubble and boil. However, as he saw the henchman's blank expression, he lost it and got too close for comfort, threatening to snap and beat his own henchman to death. Luckily, Walt was able to intervene, well, at least for that moment.

"Woah woah woah there, relax!" Yelled Walt. Tuco managed to step away to catch his breath.

"Ok, I'm relaxed I'm completely relaxed." He assured as he stepped away slowly. Suddenly without warning, Tuco exploded in rage and brought his fists down upon the henchman-  
Lauren woke up screaming in terror right at that moment, her panicked green eyes darting around the room, looking for any salvation at that moment, until she felt Jesse's arms wrap around her waist.

"Babe, what happened? Did you have that dream about yesterday?" Asked Jesse, looking her in the eyes. Lauren nodded as Jesse ran his hand through her messy hair.

"What will happen if he comes after us next?" Lauren asked, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Jesse seemed shaken up by the incident as well.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, if we keep making meth for him, he won't kill us, ok?" Jesse said as he took his girlfriend into his arms.

"It's going to be alright."  
_

"Maya, how did you get this stuff?" Tuco asked. Maya's eyes were bigger than they usually were and her palms sweated. Suddenly, he realized, there was a gun and $6500 missing from Jesse's house. Tuco banged his fist on the table in shock, anger and disappointment. He couldn't believe that Maya Sacamala, the only non criminal member of the family, stole cash and a gun from another drug dealer's house. Maya shook in her seat and tears poured out of her eyes.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE AFTER YEARS OF TRUSTING YOU, YOU'D GO OUT AND DO THIS SHIT TO ME!" Tuco yelled as he shoved his food off the table in the garbage can, getting up from the table, taking the cash and the gun with him

"Tuco, stop! I can explain!" Maya pleaded, but Tuco stormed out.  
_

When Tuco was finally calm enough, he decided to go back to his home. He walked down the empty and eerily quiet street until he finally saw his home. Hmmmm, he thought, I always leave the door open, and Cindy is in the kitchen, cleaning dishes, so I could sneak in. He snuck up to the door and turned the knob as quietly as he could so he wouldn't alarm her, quietly closing the door on the way in. However, Cindy sped to the entrance as soon as he stepped in. She was pissed beyond belief!

"Tuco Salamanca, where the hell have you been?" She screeched, walking fast towards him, ready to attack.

"None of your f**king business, Cindy!" Tuco yelled back in defence. Cindy knew there was something going on whenever he said that, which was getting more and more common. Tuco still refused to give up his secret though

"Listen Tuco, I can't take this anymore. Do you know what time it is? It is 2:30am and you don't have the decency to tell me where you've been!" Tuco couldn't take anymore bitching and complaining from his girlfriend, who was painfully, obviously drunk from the strong smell of vodka on her breath. Without warning, Tuco finally snapped.

"OK, IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW MY SECRET THAT BAD, I'M A DRUG DEALER, OK. THATS WHY I COME HOME LATE AND GO STRAIGHT TO THE GUEST BEDROOM. OK THAT'S MY SECRET, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Cindy stared in horror as Tuco just looked at her, rage still in his eyes. Now it was Cindy's turn to rage.

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME, TUCO? I CAN'T LIVE WITH SOMEONE WHO SELLS DRUGS AND..IS THAT A GUN?" Cindy watched as Tuco pulled out the forbidden 10mm and cradled it in his hands. Then, to Cindy's horror, he pointed it right at her.

"Tu-Tuco, what are you doing? Please don't do this to me." Cindy stammered as Tuco cornered her. He was so close to her that she got the strong smell meth from him. His dark eyes were filled with rage. His finger was casually laying on the trigger, with the cold metal barrel pressed against Cindy's fragile chest.

"Tuco, stop, please. I don't want to die." Sobbed Cindy as tears poured out of her eyes and landed on the carpeted floor. For that moment, Tuco had a moment of clarity, he didn't want to see his girlfriend cry or get hurt by anyone. So for that second, he put down the gun. However, his rage kicked back in and he pointed the gun once more. Without regret, he pulled the trigger and Cindy crumpled to the ground, the blood spurting from her chest.

"Cindy! Nooooo!" He wailed as he ran over to her. By this time, she was pale white and she wasn't breathing. Tuco took her pulse, and sure enough, she was dead.

"What have I done?" He cried in regret. Sure he didn't want her to know his secret, for she might rat him out, but that was no reason for him to kill her. He picked her corpse up, bridal style and brought her out to the backyard, blood oozing onto his hands. He ran to the shed and grabbed a shovel and began to dig a hole. One hole and 45 minutes work later, he was finally done his main mission that night. He picked her body up and dumped it in the hole and began to fill it back up.  
_

Tuco was finally done filling up the hole about an hour later. In rage, he threw the shovel across the yard and collapsed next to the grave. As he lay there, a voice in his head, which was Cindy's pleaded.

"Why, Tuco, why?"

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I should be, but don't worry, I will update more. Anyways, I am working on chapter 4 of BBGTUS and it's gonna be so RaNdOm :D  
So stay tuned for more updates, Yours not so truly, Cherno :3


	3. Chapter 3

Gh ch 3

Nikki checked the time on her "borrowed" Rolex watch. It was already 2 in the morning and there was still at least one more customer she needed to see.

"For gods sake." She muttered. "At least they're almost here." And she was right. A Ford pulled in front of the tattered building and a mysterious figure stepped out. He entered the building and made his way up the creaky stairs. The door to her office slowly opened to reveal the hooded figure. He pulled off his hood to reveal that he was her brother, Marcus, kindly nicknamed Marky Mark. He was two years older than Nikki and was arrested 7 times in three months. He had short, reddish brown hair, like his sister. He had harsh, brown eyes and a grim smile. He was once arrested for breaking all the windows in the high school because he failed a science test, he also killed hookers and highly disregarded women, but he loved his sister, Nikki to death. If you even laid a finger on her, Marcus would tear you apart, because no one hurt his sister.

"Hey Marky Mark, what's up?" Nikki asked.

"Not much." He replied. He was so monotone that it almost put Nikki to sleep.

"How's the business rolling? Did you have any incidents with "him"?" Marcus referred to Nikki's AWOL ex-boyfriend, Badger. Ever since they broke up, Badger was always hellbent on getting her back, no matter what.

"So far, no." She replied. "Care for a smoke?" Marcus plucked one from the pack and lit up. Nikki also lit up and they sat on the old Aztec print mat they used to sit on together to watch cartoons as kids. It brought back a lot of old memories, like the time Marcus took the blame when Nikki broke in to a Mcdonalds to get the toy she wanted because she got a blue Polly Pocket dress instead of a pink one. Nikki smiled thinking about that day. Suddenly, she snapped out of her memory when Marcus finally spoke.

"You should head home, it's 3 in the morning. The clubs are closing in a half hour, so that's out of the question." Marcus was showing extreme concern, especially at this time of night.

"Well shit." Nikki cursed. She headed over to the window to scan the perimeter for her old 2004 Audi, but it was no where in sight.

"Those bastards must have stole it." She concluded, grabbing her sweater and safe keys.

"You want me to walk you home?" Marcus offered "I can protect you." Nikki shook her head in rejection.

"No thanks, I can make it home alive." She replied, locking the safe and stuffing the keys in her sweater pocket.

"Alright, if you say so."

Badger was just sitting in his house, smoking a crack pipe and watching Jackass. His brown curls fell in front of his eyes, which annoyed him to absolutely no end. He tried to push them out of his bloodshot eyes, but to no avail. Suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring

"Coming!" Badger called as he jumped up from the couch to answer the door, tripping over random, inantimate objects on the way over. When he got to the door, he finally opened it. The person on the other side was his best buddy, Skinny Pete.

"Yo man, what's up?" Pete slurred as he stumbled in to the house and fell on the floor. Badger was laughing to kill himself as he saw Pete trying to get up, but stumbling and falling everywhere he did.

"Shut up." Skinny Pete whined as he finally stood up and picked a spare crack pipe that was laying on the table. Badger handed him a lighter and he lit up, flopping down on the couch next to him.

"Yo man, I met your bitch of an ex girlfriend you talk about all the time."

"You mean Angelique?" Asked Badger.

"No, it was Megan Fox." Pete replied sarcastically

"It was the DEA agent's daughter, Nikki, man. You are so stupid. You want to know what she did to me today?"

"What did she say to you today?" Asked Badger. He was seriously getting pissed off by Nikki rejecting both him and Skinny Pete.

"She rejected some perfectly good meth, and almost killed me. She threw me out of the window." Pete replied. Suddenly, Badger snapped. His brown eyes burned with rage and he grabbed a crowbar.

"PETE, WE'RE GOING TO GIVE THAT BITCH A TASTE OF HER OWN F**KING MEDICINE. I AM SO TIRED OF HER TREATING US LIKE REJECTS AND ACTING LIKE SHE IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN US, WELL, SHE'S NOT!" He shoved a baseball bat in Pete's hands and headed for the door.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit short, I had a bit of writers block and I've been busy, I'll try and update this place more often. The good news is that I'm working on BBGTUS chapter 5 :D. Stay tuned,

Yours not so truly, Cherno


End file.
